


One After Another

by StarkRogers135



Series: Angel!Dean Winchester series [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Dean Winchester, Angelic Grace, Angelic Powers, Angelic Soulbond, Brother Feels, Castiel Feels, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, Implied Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Implied Relationships, Implied Samifer, M/M, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2017-12-24 03:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/934856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarkRogers135/pseuds/StarkRogers135
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam keep having visions of Hell and the Cage. Lucifer comes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One After Another

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS A STORY. THEY ARE NOT INDIVIDUAL STORIES. IT IS ALL ONE STORY!  
> START AT "Die Trying" AND WORK YOUR WAY THROUGH IT.  
> They are suppose to be chapters, but they were put into a Series form, sorry for not telling you guys.  
> Well, Have fun!

Sam was trying to figure out what the ghouls meant by The King is alive". He kept looking for strange weather patterns or anything that might give a clue, but was finding nothing. Plus, he was still getting over the fact he was a cat for about a week. He shuddered at the thought.

"You alright?" Dean asked his brother, looking up from the couch, when he saw Sam looking a bit nervous. "Still worried you might be a cute li'l kitten? I have a picture on my phone still." he laughed.

Sam blinked a couple times. "Delete it." He glared at his brother.

"Oh, c'mon!" Dean groaned. "You're so stubborn!" he whined. Dean looked up when he heard Sam walk over. There was suddenly a flash of bloody red everywhere, making Dean grunt and shake his head. Seconds later, Hell was showing in front of him, Dean tumbling off the couch, his heart thrumming. Dean looked up when he heard Sam's voice, only to panic more when he saw black eyes. Dean scooted back until he bumped into the wall, shaking.

Sam looked at Dean. "Dean, are you okay?" He reached his hand out to his brother and placed it on his shoulder.

Cas saw the fear in Dean's eyes then stood and walked over.

Dean used his powers and pinned Sam to the wall roughly, thinking it was an actual demon instead of his actual brother, so he didn't go gentle.

"Dean!" Sam panicked. "Dean, stop it now!"

"Dean?" Castiel's voice was soft with a mixture of fear in it.

Moments later after putting more pressure on the "demon", the image of Hell was gone and he was back in the motel room. He let his guard down and dropped Sam, shaking.

Sam looked at Dean and frowned. "Dean, you alright? What happened?"

Cas took a step back away from him, afraid that Dean may go bazerk again and attack _him_ this time.

There was a rough flutter of wings and Dean was hidden in his small, dark wings, shutting his eyes tightly as he tried to calm down. What the hell just happened, besides...Hell over again?

Sam frowned and moved away then stopped and dropped to his knees and gasped. He opened his eyes and he was in the Cage. There were hooks, blood, everything. He then heard the laughter of Lucifer.

Dean squeezed his eyes tighter when he heard the Devil, wanting to block out the noise of him. It was mocking. Dean gasped when he felt a soft touch on his wings, scampering back against a different wall and knocking down a lamp, the lightbulb shattering in the process.

"Dean, please. It's me. Castiel?" Cas frowned and knelt down to him.

Sam looked around and grabbed his head then screamed when he heard the Devil laughing.

Dean trembled, looking at Sam worriedly. One thing after another was happening to them and Dean didn't understand why this was happening to them! This thing with Lucifer? It was going over the edge. Dean wanted Lucifer _dead_. For good!

Cas put his hand on Dean's head, soothing whatever this was.

Sam whimpered and went into the fetal position on the floor then screamed again. He heard Lucifer laughing and taunting him, exactly like he did in the cage. He didn't dare open his eyes for fearing that he would he Lucifer standing there.

"Fix Sam." Dean ground out. Whatever Cas tried to do didn't work. He kept seeing flashes of Hell. He kept seeing Alastair and Lucifer with his cocky grin.

Castiel nodded and placed his hand on Sam's head.

Sam kept his eyes shut. Cas wasn't helping at all. He kept seeing and hearing everything.

Luckily Sam was able to sleep without interruptions. Dean couldn't sleep without seeing Hell or looking though his own eyes in Hell of him torturing souls. Dean just stayed awake, not getting a wink of sleep.

Castiel stayed up with Dean the whole night and worried. He didn't know what was happening. Neither of the boys were telling him anything.

As it reached three a.m., Dean fought to keep his eyes open. He needed something to keep him awake. If he asked Cas for something, he knew his angel would only say he needed sleep. It seemed that this was happening to Sam when his brother was awake. It was happening to Dean whenever.

Cas sat beside Dean and tilted his head. "Will you tell me what's going on?"

Dean shook his head. His visions were calmed right now. For now, at least. He needed sleep badly.

Cas nodded and frowned. He was glad to see that Dean slept through the rest of the night, though.

Dean woke up the next morning and still felt a bet tired. Dean hesitated with opening his eyes because he really didn't want to see his torture chamber again. He didn't want to see the blood again.

Cas was looking down at his half-angel and smiled a bit. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." Dean yawned, nuzzling into Cas's chest again, feeling like he could fall asleep again.

"Maybe you should sleep some more?" Cas smiled and pulled Dean closer.

Dean nodded and let himself drift off to sleep once more. He just really hoped that he didn't have any visions for a while. It was as if when Sam had a vision, so did Dean. Except Sam saw the Cage and Dean was torturing souls again.

Sam woke up a couple hours later and sighed. He looked around and saw he was in the motel room again. He was relieved.

Castiel looked over at Sam and then back at Dean.

Dean was actually able to sleep fine again, which he was happy about. He was very happy about that. Hopefully it was just a one time thing and maybe it wouldn't happen again.

Castiel looked at his angel and smiled. "You feel better now?"

"Mhmm." Dean nodded, rubbing his eyes.

"Good." Cas nodded then looked over at Sam. "He seems better."

"Sammy does?" Dean asked, propping himself up slightly, arm resting against Cas's thigh.

Cas ran a hand through Dean's hair and nodded. "Yes. He doesn't look as bad as he did when he went to bed."

Sam walked out of the bathroom from a shower then sat down with a sighed.

Dean nodded, leaning into the relaxing touch in his hair. "You alright, Sam?" Dean asked his brother, looking at the darker haired male.

"I'm fine, Dean." Sam opened his computer and pulled up the weather.

Cas smiled down at Dean a bit.

"You sure?" Dean mumbled softly.

"I'm sure." Sam glanced over and turned back to his computer.

Cas ran a hand through Dean's hair again and smiled.

Dean sighed. "If you insist." he mumbled, leaning against his angel, laying his head on his shoulder. Dean grunted, seeing a dark flash of red, seeing Hell again. He screwed his eyes shut tightly, pressing the balls of his hands to his eyes hard.

Cas held Dean close and kept his hand through his mate's hair. He kissed the top of Dean's head, worryingly.

Sam gasped and slammed the laptop screen down hard when he blinked and saw an image of Lucifer infront of him. He backed away and hit his back against the wall.

Dean wanted this to stop! What did they do to deserve this? Nothing! They did not deserve this none of it!

Cas frowned. He didn't know what to do. He felt useless.

Sam hit his head against the wall then it all stopped. He slowed his breathing and ran a hand through his hair then down his face.

Dean could still hear himself laughing in Hell ringing in his ears as he tortured all those innocent souls. He didn't know if that was even really him, to be honest. Maybe he was possessed. Yeah. He had to be possessed in Hell. He had to be.

Sam slowly got over to his computer and looked at the weather patterns again. The rain, snow, and winds were out of control.

Cas looked down at Dean and pulled him closer as comfort. That was the only thing he _could_ do.

Dean slowly calmed down, the images and voices slowly fading the tighter Cas held him. Sooner or later, this was going to drive him mad like it had with Sam.

Cas noticed that Dean calmed down whenever he held him tighter. So he pulled Dean as close as he could without hurting him.

Throughout the day, his visions were getting more and more frequent and intense. It got so bad that he locked himself in the bedroom and didn't allow anyone to come in.

Castiel sat outside the door and sighed. "Dean, please. You've been locked in there all day."

Sam had the visions off and on, but they weren't as constant as Dean's had been.

Dean gripped his spiky hair, shaking a bit as he looked around fearfully. "No," he said. "Not comin' out. Not 'til this is over."

"You haven't even told me what _this_ is! I want to be able to help!" Cas raised his voice.

Dean flicked his eyes around quickly, fearfully. "Lucifer." he whimpered.

"Lucifer? Dean, Lucifer is in the pit." Cas said, voice going soft again.

"I know," Dean ground out. "That's what I don't understand."

Cas nodded. "I want to help, but I dont know how."

Dean whimpered quietly at the sight of the rack and blood everywhere. He pressed the balls of his hands to his eyes once more, breathing heavily.

"Dean, listen to me. It isn't real." Cas said softly.

Dean let out a stuttering breath, grunting when he heard the screaming of the souls he tortured ring in his ears. Dean groaned out a quiet, broken sob, wanting it to stop. Cas was right. Dean knew it wasn't real, but it looked and felt so real.

"Please, open the door." Cas frowned. He wanted to hold and comfort his angel. He wanted to tell him that everything was okay.

Sam was in the parking lot trying to make the pain go away. This vision hit him harder than the other.

"Dean, Sam is out here and on the ground. Whatever I do, it won't work. You have to do something." Cas pleaded.

Dean struggled to focus a connection on his brother and tried to ease the pain, wishing he could do that same to himself. He could hardly stand, let alone focus on one little thing. Dean curled up tightly, trembling like a leaf. It hurt so bad!

Sam couldn't even scream, he hurt so bad. Whatever Dean was doing, it was making it worse. The same with Castiel, whatever he did, he made Sam's pain worsen. He felt like his body was on fire.

"Dean, open the door!" Cas hit the door with his fist.

Dean tried to catch his breath, his breathing staggered roughly. "C-Cant," he choked out. "Hu-Hurts. Hurts. Ca-Can't."

Cas took a deep breath then knocked opened the door with his angelic powers. "Dean, look at me." He knelt down in front of his mate.

"Hu-Hurts." Dean sobbed, gripping his sandy hair tightly, his breath ragged and strained. Lucifer was getting closer, which meant his visions would get even more unbearable.

Cas lifted Dean's head up to look at him. "Dean, I'm going to try something. Don't move." He thought for a second then realized that his touch _always_ soothed Dean's pain. He leaned down and kissed Dean on the lips softly.

Dean whimpered, his body feeling like it was burning. If he wasn't in pain, he'd screw Cas right there, but he couldn't. His skin was hot and uncomfortable and he wanted it to stop.

Cas pulled away and frowned. "That isn't working." He stood up then went outside and dragged Sam in and placed him beside Dean.

Sam did what he used to do when he was little or had bad dreams or didn't feel good. He curled up to his big brother, hoping the pain will go away.

Dean bit his lip hard enough to draw blood, shaking horribly now. Dean felt Sam's shaking slowly ease up but his own didn't stop.

Sam's pain slowly faded and he drifted off to sleep, still laying against his brother.

Cas looked at Dean and frowned.

Dean cringed, pressing his face into Sam's soft hair, gripping his little brother's shirt tight. It took a while, but the pain finally subsided into a faint simmer.

Cas looked at the two brothers and smiled very little. He was glad they weren't in so much pain anymore. "Can you move?"

"No," Dean grunted, resting his chin on Sam's head. "Not because Sam's is on me but I literally can't move. I don't have feeling in my legs at the moment..."

Cas sighed then grabbed a few pillows and put them on the floor. "There. You can sleep here. One, because you can't move, and two, because if you move, that wakes Sam up and he'll be in pain again."

"Stay?" Dean asked tiredly, carefully moving to lay down with Cas's help, Dean keeping Sam close to him.

Cas nodded. "Even though I'm an angel, I can still sleep. What good it will do me, it doesn't matter. But oh well." He laid down beside Dean and moved close to him and Sam.

Dean snuggled as close as possible. He used Cas's arm as a pillow while Sam used Dean's chest as a pillow like he had when they were little. Both Sam and Dean were alright under it got closer to midnight. The first to have the intense visions was Dean and these ones weren't like the others at all.

Cas had woke up by Dean moving about so much. He was worried again.

Sam gasped and coughed then moved off of Dean. He felt like he was being suffocated. He didn't dare open his eyes. The pain grew stronger and stronger with every minute passing. He felt like he was inhaling smoke and it was keeping him from breathing, just like in the cage. His skin felt like it was on fire and he could barely move.

Dean panicked when he actually saw Lucifer near his brother. "Get away from him!" Dean growled in pain. "I said get away, you bastard!"

Lucifer looked at Sam and frowned. Yes, he was the Devil, but he doesn't want Sam to be in this much pain. He never intended this.

Sam gasped as Lucifer put his hand on his forehead, making the pain and suffering go away.

Dean trembled as he pressed himself against the wall hard, blood everywhere in the room. "I said get away!"

Sam coughed then calmed down. The pain and the visions were gone, but he still didn't open his eyes.

Lucifer look over at Dean. "I just saved Sam's life."

Dean grunted shrinking against the wall. "Bull." he hissed.

"You don't believe me? If he's dead then he won't answer you." Lucifer pointed out.

Dean scowled. "Screw you." he growled, screwing his eyes shut in pain.

Lucifer sighed. "Just check on him if you're that worried."

"Kinda hard when I'm seeing, oh, y'know, blood everywhere, you dick." Dean snapped roughly.

Lucifer rolled his eyes and growled. "Fine." He walked over to Dean.

Dean's body visibly grew ridged as Lucifer walked closer, his heart thrumming quickly.

Lucifer placed his hand on Dean's head and took the pain and visions away.

Dean grunted, his eyes shut tightly. When the cold touch was gone, Dean opened his eyes again and saw he was in the motel bedroom again.

Lucifer stepped back and looked at Sam, who was still on the floor. "You can check on him now."

Dean quickly turned to his brother, looking him over. "What the hell do you want?" Dean growled, glaring at Lucifer.

Lucifer didn't say anything and looked at Sam.

Sam grunted and tried to sit up then grabbed Dean's arm and leaned against him.

Dean quickly looked at Sam and helped him up. "I gotcha, Sammy," he murmured. "I gotcha. S'alright..."

Sam groaned and held onto his big brother.

Lucifer frowned. "I am sorry that I did this to Sam."

"That's a big load of crap I don't believe." Dean growled, holding Sam close.

"Believe me or not, Dean. I wouldn't want to hurt your brother." Lucifer said.

"Yeah, but you don't give a rats ass about me, is that it?" Dean scowled.

"That you are correct about. I could kill you if I wanted, but I won't." Lucifer shook his head.

Dean kept his gaze on Lucifer. "Then why _are_ you here?"

"Because I need Sam as my vessel." Lucifer sighed.

Dean actually let out a bitter laugh. "That ain't happening again. We all know how that went last time," he said. "I really don't care if your vessel you're wearing now breaks. You aren't have my brother again."

Lucifer rolled his eyes. "It was a joke, Dean."

"A sick one," Dean said. "I want the reason, dammit."

Lucifer laughed lightly. "I wish I knew honestly. I was ripped from the Cage. Don't ask me how though, because I have no idea." Lucifer knelt down to Sam and gently brushed his hair out of his face.

"Paws off." Dean growled, shoving Lucifer away without even touching him.

Lucifer sat down Indian style and looked at Dean. "You need to realize that I wouldn't do anything to harm Sam."

Dean scoffed. "That's cute." he rolled his eyes.

"I'm serious." Lucifer looked at Dean with dead serious eyes.

"Well, you need to realize that I don't trust you around my little brother." he muttered and stood Sam up carefully, who didn't look like he wanted to walk. "C'mon, Sammy," he coaxed, voice suddenly soft. "Let's get you in bed, yeah?"

Lucifer nodded then sat in a chair and watched.

Sam slowly nodded and made his way to the bed with Dean's help. He flopped down onto the bed with a whine and hugged the pillow at his head.

Dean sighed and rubbed his brother's back. "Want me to stay until you fall asleep?" Dean asked gently.

"'Need your rest, too." Sam said quietly into his pillow.

"So...stay," he chuckled and untied Sam's shoes and pulled them off with no help from his brother at all. "Alright. I'll stay with you for a bit. Just like when we were little." he murmured, finally pulling his own boots off and laid next to Sam, his brother curling tightly into his chest.

Lucifer watched intently. "Where's Castiel?"

Dean looked at Lucifer with still untrusting eyes. "He usually leaves until Sam is asleep then he randomly pops in."

"So, he'll be back soon?" Lucifer nodded.

Sam covered his head with a pillow and soon fell asleep a couple minutes later.

"I guess, yeah," Dean shrugged, holding his brother close. "Look, can you go somewhere else right now? I don't like having people from Hell watch me sleep."

Lucifer sighed. "Where?"

"I dunno," he mumbled. "Out of the bedroom. Anywhere that I cannot see you."

"Whatever." Lucifer stood up then left the room.

Cas popped into the room. "Dean, is everything okay?"

Dean sighed and relaxed against the bed. "Finally," he mumbled when Lucifer was gone. He looked up when he saw Cas. "Yeah. Everything's fine. Don't worry."

Cas nodded. "Do you want me to stay?"

"If you want," he mumbled around a small yawn. "I just don't want Lucifer bothering me or Sam anymore..."

Castiel frowned. "I saw him. Why is he back here?"

"Apparently someone pulled him out of the cage." he shrugged.

Cas nodded. "I wonder who..."

Dean shrugged. "Dunno, but Sam's right," he mumbled. "I need sleep."

"Then sleep." Cas sat down in a chair.

Dean nodded and relaxed in the bed, holding his brother close as he slept, Dean drifting off as well.


End file.
